User talk:Ellison.dean/General Barrager
(cur) (last) 13:04, 12 April 2007 195.92.173.134 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 20:31, 4 April 2007 70.81.227.46 (Talk) (→R/Monk) *(cur) (last) 20:29, 29 March 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 759170 by Special:Contributions/85.89.170.54 (User talk:85.89.170.54) you're doing fire damage + conjure flame... conflagration is overkill.) *(cur) (last) 20:26, 29 March 2007 85.89.170.54 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) *(cur) (last) 19:23, 25 March 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 18:12, 24 March 2007 142.179.73.132 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) *(cur) (last) 18:09, 24 March 2007 142.179.73.132 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) *(cur) (last) 18:07, 24 March 2007 142.179.73.132 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) *(cur) (last) 08:27, 20 March 2007 212.56.109.54 (Talk) (→R/Paragon) *(cur) (last) 05:35, 18 March 2007 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Dervish - missed one before) *(cur) (last) 01:25, 17 March 2007 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (→R/Dervish - dont use with orders note) *(cur) (last) 20:44, 16 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→Barrage in other primary professions:) *(cur) (last) 20:26, 16 March 2007 Ali (Talk | contribs) (removed ref to Build R/P "Go for the Eyes" Barrager - didn't link to anything, couldn't find such a build.) *(cur) (last) 20:49, 13 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Ritualist) *(cur) (last) 13:42, 9 March 2007 194.210.96.137 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 00:08, 9 March 2007 Warwulf (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 00:42, 6 March 2007 128.139.226.37 (Talk) (→R/Monk) *(cur) (last) 22:17, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and skills) *(cur) (last) 22:06, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Dervish) *(cur) (last) 22:05, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Paragon) *(cur) (last) 22:05, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Ritualist) *(cur) (last) 22:03, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Assassin) *(cur) (last) 21:59, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Elementalist) *(cur) (last) 21:50, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Mesmer) *(cur) (last) 21:49, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Necromancer) *(cur) (last) 21:48, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Necromancer) *(cur) (last) 21:46, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Monk) *(cur) (last) 21:34, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (→R/Warrior) *(cur) (last) 12:46, 5 March 2007 StormlordAlex (Talk | contribs) (→R/Monk) *(cur) (last) 22:47, 4 March 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 00:40, 4 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Ritualist - added spirit variant notes) *(cur) (last) 06:50, 3 March 2007 SBR (Talk | contribs) (Removing Delete . .) *(cur) (last) 06:49, 3 March 2007 SBR (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 06:49, 3 March 2007 SBR (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 19:52, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Paragon - FtW changes as expected.) *(cur) (last) 16:44, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Paragon - FtW only effects 1 ally. needed notes. possible changes to be made after barrage testing.) *(cur) (last) 14:18, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (General Barrager finished - please check over and comment or vote)